Stickers
by SeeingXxViolet
Summary: Love is sticky business. When Yahiro is with Megumi, sticky business means fun. Megumi x Yahiro


**Hooray, my first Special A fanfic! I love Megumi and Yahiro, they're so cute X3 **

**They've only really grown on me kind of recently, I must say. I hope to write more fanfics of them in the future, though.**

**Anyway, this is just a short one-shot of them. Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**. S t i c k e r s .**

Megumi frowned at her ice cream cone. These outings were no fun when Yahiro kept teasing her. She looked up at his figure, walking just a few steps ahead of her. He was so cocky. Even the way he turned his head to the side was cocky. Even the way he sauntered was cocky.

Yes, _sauntered._ Megumi had never met another boy who _sauntered. _Even Kei didn't saunter. There was probably nobody else in the world who sauntered quite like that.

And why had he bought her a _strawberry _ice cream? True, strawberry was her favourite flavour, but it had been a whole four days since they last bought ice creams, her preference might have changed. Yahiro hadn't _asked_ what she wanted, he'd just _assumed._ Or was it that he had an ulterior motive? Perhaps he was subtly trying to remind her of his hair and eye colour, so that whenever she ate strawberry ice cream in the future she would think of him? But that was unnecessary; she already thought about him most of the time anyway. This was all very suspicious.

Yahiro turned his head to the side in that cocky way, slowing his stride a little so that Megumi could catch up. He chuckled. 'With the glares you're giving that ice cream, anyone would think you're trying to re-freeze it.' He paused, and his voice took on a light, sing-song tone. 'Megumi-chan, you're cute, you know.'

Megumi whipped out her notepad and scribbled on it, then held it up for him to see.

_I told you that you can call me Megumi._

He chuckled again. Then his face became suddenly serious. He raised his eyebrows a little, eyes wide and anxious. 'What's the matter, Megumi? Aren't you having any fun at all? I'm sorry if you felt that I was teasing you earlier. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?'

Yahiro watched as Megumi thought hard on this. She was so very different from Akira, he mused. Megumi was just so... she was just so _cute._ Unaware of Yahiro still watching her, Megumi wrinkled her nose and took a hesitant bite of her ice cream (as if she suspected that Yahiro's buying it might have tainted it), then smiled when she found that she liked it. She took a bigger bite, and her scowl returned when she got some ice cream on her nose. Yahiro chuckled to himself again.

Yahiro's attention caught on something in the window of a nearby shop. An idea seizing him, he turned to Megumi with a sly smile on his face. She immediately opened her notepad.

_What are you leering at?_

'Oh, nothing,' he shrugged, turning back and shrugging nonchalantly. She scribbled furiously.

_What?_

'It's just, I saw something in that window you might like, but then I realised you probably wouldn't like it.'

_W-H-A-T ?_

'You really want to know?'

_Yes!_

'Well, alright.' Wordlessly Yahiro pointed at the object that had piqued his interest.

Megumi's expression changed from one of curiosity to an odd mixture of secret desire and utmost insult. Yahiro was pointing at a page of stickers. Stickers were for children.

'You want them, don't you?' Yahiro whispered in her ear, knowing that if he laughed now he probably wouldn't be forgiven for at least a week.

_No I do not._

'If you really want them, I'll buy them for you,' he urged.

_No._

Yahiro dug his wallet out of his pocket, making for the shop's entrance. 'That's it, I'm buying them.'

She caught his arm as he stepped through the door.

_You are _not.

'Oh, but I am.'

_No._

'Yes.'

_No!_

Yahiro sighed, shrugging in defeat. 'Okay. If you really don't want them, I won't buy them. Let's go.' He walked past Megumi and out the door.

Yahiro watched Megumi from the corner of his eye as they walked up the street in silence. She seemed distracted. She chewed her bottom lip. She shuffled the pages in her notepad. She fiddled with her handbag and unfastened and refastened the last button on her cardigan. At long last Yahiro sighed.

'Megumi.'

_Yes?_

she wrote nervously.

He turned to her, eyes deliberately serious. 'You want the stickers, don't you?'

He resisted the urge to laugh as she struggled with the answer, torn between her pride and her fascination with the stickers. Finally she gave in. Blushing, she wrote,

_Yes._

'Let's go buy them, then. You could have told me you wanted them in the first place, you know.'

Megumi didn't answer. Her face was red with embarrassment. Perhaps Yahiro was being cruel. But Megumi was just so much fun to tease.

* * *

After they bought Megumi's stickers, Yahiro led the way to a small park. Yahiro lay on his back to gaze at the clouds, but it was a perfect, cloudless day. He stared up into the endless blue, and found that the sounds of late afternoon were lulling him to sleep. He yawned and closed his eyes. Everything seemed perfect. The sun, the grass, Megumi...

Megumi. Just as he was about to yawn again, he heard the unmistakable sound of Megumi's giggling. And he felt the lightest touch on his face. It felt like a butterfly landing.

'What are you doing?' he murmured, his eyes remaining closed.

She didn't answer. He felt another touch on his face. And another.

'What _are_ you doing?' he asked, truly curious this time.

Megumi erupted into giggles as Yahiro raised his hands to his face and found stickers there. In an instant his eyes flicked open and he playfully tackled her to the ground, trying to confiscate the page of stickers.

'No!' Megumi squealed, forgetting to use her notepad in the excitement. She struggled, but it was no use, Yahiro was too strong. He cackled wickedly, determined to win. She felt his arms enclose around her shoulders. He laughed, his hands seizing the offending item. He peeled an ice-cream shaped sticker off the page and placed it on her cheek. Megumi peeled off a star-shaped one and stuck it onto his eyebrow. The two giggled and fought, each madly trying to place more stickers on the other.

At long last they came to a stop, both faces covered in stickers. Panting, Megumi glanced at her watch. She stood and picked up her notepad.

_We have to go. Ryuu and Jun are coming home from a show, and they're picking me up on the way._

Yahiro nodded, wordlessly standing and entwining his arm around hers. He concealed a grin, wondering what Ryuu and Jun would think of their faces and messy clothes. Megumi had some twigs stuck in her hair, he noticed in amusement.

Minutes later they spotted Ryuu's car, waiting by the fountain Megumi had designated earlier. Yahiro knew he had to speak now, or wait until their next date. He cleared his throat.

'Megumi, uh... this has been so much fun... and I just wanted to say... umm...' he trailed off, blushing.

Megumi glanced up at him, surprised. How could such a confident guy be so shy now? She giggled, peeling one last sticker off the page and placing it on his lips.

'Don't speak,' she murmured. 'It's nice like this.'

They walked the rest of the way to the car in a comfortable silence. When they reached it, Yahiro motioned to peel the sticker from his lips, but Megumi caught his hand. She looked up at him, her eyes dancing in quiet amusement, making Yahiro feel as if he was now the one being teased.

Megumi stood on her tiptoes and planted a light kiss on his lips. Well actually, she planted a light kiss on the sticker that was _covering_ his lips. Two scandalised gasps came from the car.

Megumi twirled and got into the vehicle before Yahiro could regain his senses enough to see. When he did, it was only to watch her waving sweetly as the car drove off and her giggling, sticker-covered face disappeared from his view.

* * *

**So, there it is. There are parts I like, but parts I don't, I've just had so much writer's block lately, and was trying to break it with this xD**

**Comments? Advice? Random thoughts that have little to do with this story? Then please review! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
